


a venom of sorts

by ODed_on_jingle_jangle



Series: snakes to a mongoose [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fake Character Death, Gang Rape, Implied Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Major Character Injury, Sadism, Season/Series 02, Sexual Violence, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODed_on_jingle_jangle/pseuds/ODed_on_jingle_jangle
Summary: Riverdale is on fire.The Ghoulies separate Betty from the crowd like wolves separating a lamb from a flock of bleating sheep. They drag her through the shrubs and deposit her at Penny’s boots in the clearing, the grass beneath them still slick with blood where the Jones kid just expired.*Edit: Re-posted. Accidentally uploaded the unfinished draft.





	a venom of sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Mini rant here; I am seriously disappointed in and frustrated with the season finale of s2. S2e21 definitely felt like more of a finale episode with all its action and suspense, and for some reason, instead of escalating that for the actual finale...we got a bunch of blandness. Like, FP serving to give us a direct exposition of a major gang fight instead of an actual, onscreen major gang fight?? 
> 
> What's up with that? 
> 
> I also felt the episode had a lot of confusing logic. Like, evidently Jughead was beaten so badly he stopped breathing (Penny says as much to Hiram) and yet his only injuries are some scratches? Oh, no. No, that doesn't happen. 
> 
> This is the first part of my own twisted version of a fix-it fic, I suppose. Jughead gets his own whumpy sequel and is not actually dead, but is referred to as such in this part because it's Penny's PoV and she was under that impression.

Riverdale is on fire. In the Northsiders’ mad dash to get their dearly departed Jughead medical attention, there is opportunity. The Ghoulies separate Betty from the crowd like wolves separating a lamb from a panicked flock of bleating sheep. They drag her through the shrubs and deposit her at Penny’s boots in the clearing, the grass beneath them still slick with blood where the Jones kid just expired.

She fights more than Penny would’ve thought, thrashing wildly and lashing out with fists and kicks. She’s one verses many and less than half the size of the goon gripping her ponytail, and she still fights tooth and nail in this battle she surely must realize she will not win.

“Stubborn as a serpent,” Penny snickers.

Malachi makes a noise of agreement, his tongue swiping over his lips.

“I get her first,” Penny reminds him quickly. “Once I’m done you can skull-fuck her for all I care, but I want to take my time.”

Malachi gives a smirk and a shrug. “I'm looking forward to the show, don’t mind waiting my turn.”

Penny faces the others and lifts her chin. “Break her legs, boys.”

“No!” Betty shrieks, frantically clawing at the meaty hand wrapped around her ponytail.

The ghoul (what was his name again? Penny isn’t sure) grunts and seizes one of her flapping wrists, holding it high above her head (starts with an E. Elijah? Elias?). She snarls like a beast as the others move in. The first ghoul to make a grab for her ankle is rewarded with a kick to the balls that has him doubling over.

She swings out with her free arm and even though Elijah/Elias has at least a hundred pounds on her, he nearly loses his hold. Penny admires the blaze in her eyes as she bucks and kicks like a wild mustang cornered by wranglers. Another ghoul hooks an arm around her knee as her leg sweeps out, and another two catch the opposite leg mid-kick.

The ghoul with the crowbar raises it high in the air and brings it down with fervor, and the sharp _CRACK_ of bone is even louder than Betty’s screaming. She’s still screaming when he swings it down the second time, and Penny muses that a gig in a metal band would suit her if she wasn’t such a cutesy girl-next-door.

The ghouls let go of her and her body hits the ground with a solid _thwack_ , both legs snapped like celery sticks. Betty tries to sit up and falls back, the pain visibly dizzying her. Her eyes are so wide the whites of them are visible all around as she wheezes for breath.

Penny straddles her hips and takes out her knife, lazily waving it back and fourth. Betty’s too wide eyes zero in on it and Penny feels something stir between her legs.

“This is your boyfriend’s blood,” she purrs, painting Betty’s lips with the flat side of the blade.

Betty pules a soft sound that Penny smothers with her own lips. She forces her tongue past Betty’s teeth, pushing in the coppery taste of Jughead’s blood. Some of the boys whistle in the background and then Betty bites down.

Penny jerks back and slaps her the way her mother used to when she was too, a troublesome teen. Betty is briefly stunned. Then slowly, slowly she looks back to Penny, gaping like a goldfish.

“So, between me and beanie boy, who’s the better kisser?” Penny teases, flashing a gloating grin.

Betty doesn’t answer.

“For your sake, I hope it’s me,” Penny continues. “Since he’s never going to kiss you again.”

“Jug’s not dead,” Betty quavers out, voice raw with desperation. “He’s not dead— can’t be dead, our story’s just beginning.”

“Ooh,” Penny coos mockingly. “Your story? That's cute.”

She raises her knife and licks up the remaining blood with a languid stroke of her tongue. She goes in for another kiss and this time Betty slaps her. Even weakened from pain, her attempt leaves Penny’s cheek stinging.

“I underestimated you, Barbie Doll,” Penny offers earnestly. “You look like the begging type at first glance.”

Betty goes to hit her again and Penny slashes her across the palm. Betty yelps and Penny’s next move slices through her sweater. The ogling ghouls go _ooh_ and _ahh,_ clapping as Penny gruffly yanks off the bra, exposing her bountiful breasts.

“Black lace,” Penny admonishes. “My, my. Don’t you think that’s a little mature for a girl your age? Even if you are an early bloomer…”

Penny hungrily eyes the breasts Betty scrambles to cover with her arms, her wounded hand smearing blood over the supple skin. Penny sheathes her knife and grabs Betty’s wrist, pulling her arms apart and slamming them on either side of her head.

She laps the blood from her skin, the metallic tang mingling with the flowery scent of body lotion. She takes Betty’s nipple into her mouth and suckles eagerly. Betty tries to struggle, squirming beneath her like a worm in a robin's beak. Penny squeezes her wrists tighter and sinks her teeth in.

Betty squeals and the gaggle of Ghoulies cheer. Penny releases her breast and admires the cookie cutter imprint of her teeth around the areola. She lowers her head and kisses the column of Betty’s neck, up her cheek, her lips just skimming the shell of her ear.

“Did Juggie ever suck your nipples?” she asks casually. “Suck them so hard that they were sensitive the next day, cupped in that skimpy little bra?”

“You’re a monster,” Betty accuses, tensing beneath her.

She tries to surge upward but Penny draws her knee up, pinning it to her chest as she kisses down to Betty’s neck again. She sucks a spot until a rose colors her throat.

“When I was your age, hickeys were a way to show you were taken. You belonged to someone and they wanted everyone to know it. You’re mine now, Betty Cooper. But I want a more personalized trademark.”

Penny unzips Betty’s jeans and tugs them down her hips, wringing out a scream shrill enough to shatter glass as her broken legs are jarred by the motion. Penny grabs the denim hems at her ankles and yanks them all the way off, leaving her in only her panties.

Momentarily.

Penny kicks Betty onto her belly and she chokes out a weaker scream, this animal sound as she grasps at the grass.

“Matching set,” Penny chirps brightly, kneeling down.

She slices them right off Betty’s ample apple of an ass, the tip of the knife catching her skin. A thin thread of blood wells in its path. Penny gives her a good spanking, slapping her over and over until her own hand stings.

The ghouls eat it up. From the corner of her eye, she sees one whip his cock out and start jacking off. Penny doesn’t know his name either, doesn’t even know what letter it starts with. It doesn’t matter, he doesn’t matter either, really.

The Ghoulies are her pawns.

Betty is her prize.

Penny unsheathes her knife and stabs it precisely in Betty’s left butt cheek. She carves a capital ‘P’ into her flesh, the skin splitting with ease along the path of the blade. Betty writhes weakly all the while. She dots it with a period. Betty attempts to roll away and stops short, making another piteous animal sound of pain. Penny carves another ‘P’ into the right cheek and stands to admire her work.

The letters leak trickles down her thighs, Penny's initials stark in the starlight.

“Now you have my brand,” she brags.

She kicks Betty over onto her back again and stamps down on her gut just because she can. It knocks the breath out of her, a choked, sucking noise wrested from her lips. She feebly curls an arm around her stomach, wheezing for oxygen.

Penny gets down again, sheathing her knife once more. She offhandedly spreads Betty’s legs, visibly misshapen and swollen even in the moonlight. Penny can feel the broken bones shifting under her hands and the pain it causes Betty is so intense, she nearly passes out.

Her eyes roll up in her skull, eyelids fluttering as she washes pale as the Pillsbury Doughboy.

Penny gives her a moment to recover because she wants her to feel what happens next.

“Back with us, Princess?”

Betty shudders and looks Penny right in the eye. Starlit tears shimmer in her gaze, her fear palatable between them.

But to Penny’s surprise, Betty’s fear isn’t for her own wellbeing.

“You…You really killed him, didn’t you?”

Penny shrugs, glancing to the leering Ghoulies.

“Sure. We all got our licks in. Can’t be sure who dealt the killing blow, but I wouldn’t mind taking credit.”

None of the Ghoulies protest. Betty shuts her eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks like pearls.

Penny buries her face between Betty’s thighs to a chorus of whoops and whistles. Penny delves her tongue into Betty’s pussy, inhaling the heady scent as her flavor washes over her tongue. It’s been awhile since she’s chowed down on a cunt this young and she savors the experience. She traces Betty’s folds with her tongue and teases the nub of her clit with fleeting flicks.

Betty’s hips buck involuntarily, and she lets out a screech as the repercussions of the movement travel down to her toes. Penny doesn’t let up. She slowly laps between the outer and inner lips of her cunt, then swirls her tongue in practiced circles around her clit. Betty tears up the bloodstained grasp, digging her fingers into the ground as her breath gets faster and faster.

Betty isn’t the only one panting. Penny can hear more ghouls jacking off, one guy groaning as he cums.

Betty isn’t far behind. She cums as Penny gives her clit a particularly hard sucking, her nectar flowing freely. Penny lifts her head and brusquely wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Bet your little serpent prince never took you there that fast.”

Betty’s response is a sob. For the first time since they dragged her her she actually looks defeated, tear tracks shiny on her cheeks as her features crumple in despair. Another sob bubbles out of her and Penny’s underwear gets even wetter.

She grins and rises on her knees, unsheathing her knife again. Penny plunges the blade into Betty’s cunt and relishes in her wretched scream, a volume that shoots to the sky. Spittle flies from her lips and blood spurts from her entrance. White-hot passion pools in Penny’s stomach, urging her on.

She thrusts the knife in and out, in and out at an ardent rhythm. Betty’s inner wall squelch around the intrusion, and nothing is sweeter than the way Penny can feel the blade slide through them. Blood drenches her hand, seeping between her fingers. The handle becomes so slippery she has to grip so hard her knuckles twinge.

Penny’s arm grows sore from the rapid, repetitive stabbing but she doesn’t mind a bit as blood pools between Betty’s legs. It gushes fourth as Penny’s knife shreds her cunt, oozing dark purple in the moonlight. It soaks into Penny’s pants, warm and thick.

Betty screams on and on, the tortured decibels carrying like a melody to Penny’s ears. They can all hear it when she overworks her vocal cords, screaming herself hoarse. Penny employs every ounce of self-control she possesses to make herself stop before she kills her.

As far as she knows, none of the Ghoulies are into necrophilia.

She gets to her feet, wiping the perspiration on her forehead with her jacket sleeve. Betty lies prone on the grass, trembling feebly like a febrile infant with a growing puddle of blood between her naked thighs. She makes another attempt to sit up so pitiful it’s funny.

Penny laughs darkly and gestures to Betty with a nonchalant  sweep of the knife.

“I’m done, boys. She’s all yours."

They swarm like vultures over a carcass in the sun, hooting and howling. Penny takes a seat on a comfortable stump and watches, slipping her hand past the waistband of her pants and quietly rubbing herself as they take turns. Predictably, Malachi goes first, flipping Betty back onto her belly and plowing into her asshole. Betty tries to crawl away and ends up whimpering softly as he drags her back, her face scrubbed into the grass.

One ghoul hikes her knees over his shoulders and pain devours her face as she throws up, spewing chunks into the grass. When he's through another pair double-penetrate her, a third yanking her jaw down to shove his cock in her mouth. Penny watches the clench of Betty's jaw as a flare of fight returns to her eyes. The ghoul lets out an affronted noise and punches her in the face. Penny hears the crunch of cartilage as her nose breaks, watches the blood flood down over her chin.

And still, Betty keeps trying to fight. Disoriented and exhausted, she continues to slap and scratch at the hands that grab her. Penny finds it amusing in a pathetic sort of way, like watching a little puppy try to climb the stairs or a fuzzy kitten getting stuck in a tree. One ghoul with an undercut ungraciously drops Betty back to the grass, fucking her gory cunt with his baseball bat as another creams all over her face.

At one point Malachi shears her ponytail with his switchblade, winking to Penny as he holds it up like a trophy. Penny releases a breathy laugh and slides two fingers inside herself, pumping rhythmically. Malachi tickles Betty's lips with the tresses of her own hair, dangling it above her sticky face. She makes a hapless grab for it and he pulls it just out of reach, playfully tossing it to the ghoul whose softening dick drips with her blood.

Sunstroke heat swelters in Penny's panties as she indulges in the show. She rocks herself against her hand, worrying her lip between her teeth. Her tongue still twinges where Betty's teeth found purchase, and for some reason the hurt turns her on.

Smoke plumes in the sky as the rest of the Ghoulies set Riverdale alight. The ash in the air is almost as strong as the sex and Penny thrums with the way it burns her throat, not unlike a swallow of her favorite liquor. The crowd here is starting to disperse, ghouls taking off once they've had their go with Betty to get some destruction in before the night wanes.

Penny is perfectly content where she is, the world on fire all around her and Jughead's precious puppy love broken before her, Penny's ownership sliced into her ass.

In a way, it's kind of disappointing that Jughead isn't here to see any of it; the way she fights even as she falls apart, bathed in cum and blood, and now urine, as one of the lingering ghouls pisses in her mouth. She mewls, weakly tossing her head to avoid the stream. He laughs at her and Penny laughs too, breathlessly as she works her clit.

Another meandering ghoul straddles Betty, curling his hands around her graceful throat and squeezing. Penny feels a needle of annoyance that the bruises he leaves might splotch the hickey she put there first, but it isn't enough to dampen the elation she finds in the gurgling noises Betty makes. Betty weakly bats at his arms to make him let go, tears glittering as they cut through the tracks of blood and cum.

For a moment Penny thinks her just might kill her and at this point it doesn't really matter, doesn't make a difference now that she's gotten what she wanted. But then he lets go, Betty coughing up a storm. She makes another one of those delightfully grotesque sucking noises and then a thin whining sound that kisses Penny's ears like poetry.

Penny shudders with the tide of her orgasm.

She slips her hand free and laps the slickness of herself off her fingers, quelled by the press of drenched cotton between her thighs.

"Alright, guys," Malachi says to the few of his gang remaining. "I think it's time we move on, we've got some buildings to burn. Peabody?"

"Oh, I'll catch up," she promises.

Malachi nods and leads the way out of the woods. Penny spends some time quietly, calm as the aftermath of orgasm simmers in her stomach. She simply watches Betty breathe from afar, a snake watching a wounded shrew. Eventually she gets up and makes her way over, crouching beside her.

Betty peers up at her, her gaze like cobalt in the dark.

"I was gonna kiss you but you look even worse than your boyfriend's body did," Penny gibes.

Betty makes a hiccupy sound, sorrow curtaining her face as her bottom lip quivers. Little pockets of air form in the blood that courses from her crooked nose, the bubbles tiny and shiny like insect eyes. An odor hovers over her, the combination of sour urine, metallic blood, and drying sweat.

"I suppose I can go halfway," Penny goes on, clucking her tongue.

She kisses two fingertips and briefly touches them to Betty's filthy lips. True to the fire she's shown all night, she bites, cracking the edge of Penny's pointed fingernail. Penny smirks, pulling herself up. She kicks her squarely between the ribs and Betty glares at her even as she gasps, clutching at her side.

"Well, Princess, it's been fun, but I've got a town to level." Penny winks at Betty as she whips around, strutting off toward the beckoning smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if individual members of the Ghoulies would be referred to as "ghouls" or "ghoulies." I think I was leaning toward the latter but I was still dubious, and then autocorrect made the decision for me by changing it to "ghouls" anyway. 
> 
> Anyway, this was a lot of fun! Jughead's turn next!


End file.
